


My Dearest, Regina.

by Alex_And_Awkward



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_And_Awkward/pseuds/Alex_And_Awkward
Summary: Regina is reunited with a past love. Finding out it was all a misunderstanding and a tale twisted by those who don't want the two together and trying to rekindle the love that once was is harder than the two are willing to admit.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 28
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello! Thank you for reading! I will try to update it regularly until it's finished. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

She rode in, brunette hair flowing behind her. She commanded respect with every cell in her body. The brunette towered over the group upon her strong black stallion, gazing down at them, locking eyes with the blonde. He never once altered or shifted his gaze, not an ounce of fear. A fire blazed behind her chocolate eyes. She motioned to her guard, and his vision went black. 

He awoke with a pain in the back of his skull, on a damp, cold stone floor. He looked around the dimly lit space, the only light source was a torch quite a ways away. He had a throbbing headache and could feel the bump on the back of his head. A slammed door and the rhythmic clicking of heels on the stone floor faintly sounded through the corridor outside his cell. He pushed himself off the cold ground and made his way to the cell door, resting his forearms on it. He readied himself for the arrival of his gracious host. As she appeared in front of him, their eyes met. His emerald to her chocolate ones.

His eyes were just as vibrant as she remembered, reminding her of the forest when its bathed in sunlight on a cloudless day. She caught the smirk that danced over his lips and the challenge that ran through his eyes.

“Hello, Your Majesty. How nice of you to invite me in and arrange for me to inhabit such a lavish room.” He said smugly, only angering her. She glanced around to make sure they were alone.

“Invite you back? Emmett, you are the one who left. You chose that. I never told you to leave.” Her danced through her words, anger was it’s partner. Her eyes held pools of longing and a long forgotten love.

“Like I had a choice, Regina.” He stood up tall, grabbing the bars and pulling himself away from the brunette. His eyes darkened with a sliver of anger. Emmett lowered his head and sighed before looking back up and meeting her gaze. “You know I had to leave, but at least I wrote. You however never left me a single letter, not a word for two years, Regina. Two whole years.” He said somberly, looking down again, not wanting her to see his hurt. She slipped a finger under his chin, moving him with little resistance, to look into his eyes. The brunettes eyes were filled with a mix of love and pain.

“You ....You wrote?” Regina’s lip quivered a bit.

****8 years before present day****

He wore a golden set of plated paladin’s armor. His short dirty blonde hair was messed by his helmet as he pulled it off, heading towards the thrones. Young Regina’s heart skipped 8 beats, just about stopped at the sight of the blonde man.

“What is a White Kingdom’s Paladin doing in my court, alive and unchained?!” The Red Queen practically screamed, her voice echoing as it bounced off the walls of the throne room. The blonde man bowed as he reached the foot of the stairs that led up to the throne where the queen, king, and princess sat. “What are you here for? You better answer without haste before I have you executed.” Cora said with a flick of her wrist.

“I wish to pledge my loyalty to you Your Majesty. Snow and David are ruining their kingdom, running it into the ground. I have not a doubt in my being that you are someone powerful enough to easily put that to an end.” He caught Cora’s attention, she raised an eyebrow and threw him a wicked smile.

“Is that so?” She sat back. “Well then, what do you have to offer me, Sir-?” She left it open ended, not knowing his name.

“Swan, Emmett Swan. I was their general of troop movement and war tactics. I know every move and every thought that goes through their simple minds. I know the layout and numbers of their military force. Not to mention that I have a large portion of that military force on my side and their swords ready to fight for your cause.” He pulled his sword from its sheath, kneeling with the tip of his sword resting on the stone floor. “I swear to you my fealty and pledge you my armies, My Queen.”

Regina couldn’t take her eyes off of the blonde paladin. His face had a bit of stubble and it suited him perfectly. His golden armor shown, she could see dirt stuck in some of the embossing and some sword marks disrupting the design in some places. His armor proved that he was experienced in battle. His eyes were a vibrant green, brighter than any jewel the brunette had ever seen and pierced her’s as if it were his sword. Cora caught the looks between them, weighing his usefulness before dismissing it.

“We must discuss further in the privacy of the war room before I decide to keep you or kill you, Sir Swan.” He nodded, rising and sheathing his sword. He followed Cora to the war room, but not before locking eyes with the brunette princess, who was unable to keep him from her mind.

King Henry and Regina went to the library where he gave her another lesson on etiquette, marital responsibility, and child rearing and she painfully sat through the lesson. Regina’s mind kept wandering to the knight. As soon as the lesson was over she hurriedly put back books.

“Father, may I go for I ride on Rocinante? Please, I will return before dinner so that mother doesn’t know.” He smiled at her sweetly.

“Of course, Mija. Be careful.” He said as he sent her off towards the stables. She just about ran through the castle, first to her room to change into her riding gear, then through hallway after hallway until making it outside and to the stables. Rocinante greeted her with a nuzzle and a nicker. She quickly prepared him and hoisted herself onto his back. She nudged him into a walk, until they were out of the stables.

“You ready boy?” She leaned down and whispered to him. He huffed and cocked his head a bit. “Let’s go then.” He briskly trotted out to the pathway they always took. There he broke into a run, Regina’s skirt of her overcoat flowing behind her. Rocinante became increasingly agitated by the path ahead, he suddenly stopped, about throwing the brunette. She looked around and tried to urge the reddish-brown steed forward, but he resisted with a strong huff and agitated neigh. “Come on boy. There is nothing. Let’s go.” Regina huffed at him.

“You know he is a very smart horse. You should listen to him.” She heard a familiar voice in the woods and saw a man ride out a top a gorgeous roan mare. The man was dressed in a ranger type of outfit, easily blending into the forest. He pulled back the hood he had over his head. “That green is a lovely color on you princess.” Emmett bowed his head to her.

“What are you doing out here, Sir Swan?” She was suspicious of him.

“Well, I was out for a ride. Do you mind if I join you on yours?” He asked with a flirtatious smile. She raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes, nudging Rocinante into a leisurely walk.

“I do mind, but I do not think you are the type to accept ‘no’ as an answer, Sir Swan.” He opened his mouth in awe as she and her steed walked past him. He spurred his horse to a speed, matching hers.

“I take offense, Your Majesty.” He held his hand to his chest. “I would gladly take a ‘no’ from you, despite me being insanely curious as to what the queen’s daughter is like after that meeting.” He smirked at her, leaning forward on his horse. Regina huffed and urged Rocinante into a trot, causing Emmett to spur his horse in order to keep up with her. “So, Princess Regina, are you harsh and demanding like your mother? Or do you stray from that path and onto your own?” He leaned on the pommel of his saddle.

“I would advise you not to speak ill of the red queen. They call her that for a reason.” She she slowed Rocinante, the blonde matching the pace again. They neared where she should turn to reach where she wanted.

“I mean no offense to her. I respect her.” Regina’s skin crawled. “She is strong and determined. You don't see many women lead a kingdom, let alone one of this size. However, Are you going to answer my question.” Regina suddenly stopped her horse with a loud sigh.

“You want to know about me so bad, Sir Swan?” She snipped at him. He opened his mouth. She didn’t let him give her an answer before continuing. “I’ll make you a little deal. If you can keep up with me and Rocinante then I will answer your god forsaken questions. If you can’t then you leave me alone.” She spurted out, just wanting to be alone and away from all those she couldn’t be free around.

“I swear by my honor as a knight to be true to this deal.” He winked at Regina who nodded and smiled. She stared into his eyes and kicked her steed into a sprint, turning into the trees. Emmett had to spur his blue roan into an all out sprint, following close behind. Her horse was fast and nimble. He laughed as he easily kept up with her, until she hopped through a thicket, nearly disappearing. He had to quickly maneuver his steed to make it through the thicket as quickly as possible and be able to catch up to the brunette princess. She was mysterious and fiery. He spurred his horse to push a little harder and catch up closer to Regina. The woman only getting frustrated. Rocinante was the fastest in the kingdom, however the blonde’s mare was almost a match. Finally they came upon the lake and Regina slowed her stallion, as his hooves met the water he came to a complete stop.

“You did good.” She whispered to him as he steadied his breath and she slid from his back. Emmett had stopped about a foot from the other horse and his rider. He patted his steed, and then slid from the mare’s saddle, his hand resting on the back of her neck. “You ride quite well for a simple knight.” She didn’t look at Emmett, until Rocinante nuzzled her and pushed her into him. He caught her, standing her back up.

“I am more than I look, Princess.” He smirked. Rocinante then nuzzled the blonde knight who laughed and patted the reddish-brown steed. Regina looked at the man in awe. Rocinante didn’t like anyone except for her and Henry. “Why is it that you look so confused?”

“Rocinante doesn’t like anyone besides me and my father. It’s odd that he has taken a liking to you.” Emmett smirked as he pet the steed, who nuzzled at the man.

“Maybe he knows good people when he sees them.” Regina’s heart beat a little faster. She shook herself back to sanity. 

“Well, I do not know you all that well, Sir Swan. Unfortunately I do not have an answer or rather testimony to that.” She looked at the lake, feeling his eyes on her, she pushed some hair from her face and behind her ear. He walked up beside her with a slight laugh, she could hear his smirk.

“Will you answer my question, Regina?” He took a breath before he said her name, as if he had the wind knocked out of him. She took a blanket from her steed’s back, laying it down on the shore. She settled down on it, patting next to her. He sat down and restated his question. “So are you...like your mother?” The brunette woman let out a slight yet hearty laugh. She rolled her eyes and looked at him.

“I am nothing like my mother.” She looked across the water. “She has a different,” She paused. “Set of desires, both for the kingdom and herself.” She could feel the blonde’s eyes on her, burning a whole through her. 

“What are your desires?” She turned at he spoke and their eyes met. She saw a sea of emerald, filled with inquiry and intense curiosity. It felt like years passed in seconds as she stared. Her heart pulled at her. The breeze wove it’s fingers through their hair and the sun lay a golden hue over the two.

“To be happy.” She let it all slip from her throat and pour past her lips. “To help others.” She felt herself lean towards him, she didn’t fight it. “To find love.” He started to lean, they both closed the distance. They shared an innocent kiss. Regina felt his stubble scratch her face slightly and his hand resting softly on her waist. When they parted both Emmett and Regina’s hearts beat wildly in their chests, not wanting to rest or settle. Regina’s suddenly stopping as memories of past loves flashed through her mind, the scars ripping open wide.

“You can’t tell my mother that just happened.” Panic and fear wove through her brown eyes and her honeyed voice turned hoarse and dry. She stood up and grasped at the roots of her hair. He stood up and got closer to her, trying to calm her. She moved away from the blonde man. The look in her eyes resembled that of a spooked horse.

“Regina.” His voice didn’t quite pierce the barrier of her panic. “Regina.” He lightly touched her shoulder. “You are safe. Cora won’t find out. You are safe.” The memories of Daniel were too much, Regina still felt so much guilt over his demise. In her own mind she was the sole reason he was dead, she was the catalyst. She calmed down a bit, taking a moment to breath and realize she wasn’t there watching the man she loved die. Emmett rubbed up and down her arm softly, calming her and grounding her.

“She kills anyone that could distract me from one day holding power and that won’t benefit her in riches or power.” Regina’s gaze held coldness, her voice stoic. It was almost as if the brunette woman were no longer inhabiting her body.

“Regina. She will not find out. She will not kill me. She wouldn’t dare try. I promise not to tell a soul what happened here between us.” She stared into his eyes searching for some form of deceit within those vibrant emerald orbs. She lunged forward capturing his lips, however it didn’t feel right for Emmett to take advantage of her vulnerability. He pulled away.

“I don’t know what happened to make you fear Cora this much, but she will never hurt you again. I won’t let her.” His eyes held a certain softness to them. They talked a little bit longer about expectations and the pains of having everyone’s eyes on them nearly constantly, until it was time to saddle up and ride back to the castle. They continued to secretly see each other.

****present day****

“Of course I wrote you. After two years with no answer I assumed you didn’t want to hear from me and had moved on.” He sighed. “I left them in our cabin by the lake. Regina, I still love you. I always have.” His face wore every ounce of his feelings. 

“Emmett.” She breathed out with a somber undertone. She looked at the ground and exhaustively flicked her hand away from the cell door, her magic lightly opening it. She stood in the dungeon’s corridor, head down. If anyone besides Emmett had seen her they wouldn’t have recognized their “Evil” queen. He exited the cell and wrapped his arms around her, realizing the blonde hadn’t embraced her in years.

“I’m sorry.” Regina spoke smally, her head resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, something she hadn’t heard for years.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you to all those that have read and those that have given me kudos! It has given me enough courage to post a new chapter so soon! I'm so excited that some people enjoy my work. Please continue to read and enjoy!

****3 years prior****

Emmett smiled at the brunette woman who he had grown so close to over the five years of knowing each other. Regina had grown into herself more. She smiled more and more as the days past, he couldn’t help but swoon every time she smiled. The cabin and the lake became their safe space, sneaking away for days or weekends if possible. Emmett was caught in his thoughts, not catching the brunette woman who was in his arms looking up at him.

“What?” She laughed out as she caught him staring at her, caught up in his own mind. He blushed and laughed out, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Regina ran her fingers through his short blonde hair. She ruffled the paladins hair and turned and kiss his cheek lightly. “You really should go on your hunt so that we can finish the stew and actually be able to eat dinner.” She unraveled herself from him and turned to see the man frown as she rose from her spot. “Don’t you dare give me that look, Sir Swan.” He rolled his eyes and got up, stomping over towards her. He picked her up and put her over his shoulder. She smacked his back.

“Let’s go princess.” He carried her into the cabin. She kicked and smacked his back playfully, Emmett just laughed lightly.

“Put me down now. Emmett, now.” she said sternly, but still with honeyed laughter. He sat her down and she straightened her clothes. “Now that is better.” She pushed his chest as he laughed at her. “You do make quite an ass of yourself.

“I do take offense to that.” He feigned hurt. He then sat down on a chair in the cabin. “Now get into some hunting clothes. If I have to go hunting so do you, Your Majesty.” He mockingly said as he sat there. She quickly changed and then they set out to hunt for any form of small game, coming back with a couple hares. Emmett cleaned them and Regina cooked them. 

They settled in for the night, the glow from the dying fire in the fireplace laying a sheen of golden orange light across them as they lay in bed. Regina’s head rested on his bare chest, her dark brunette hair splayed out across the bed. She could hear his heart beating steadily and his breathing evening out as he fell into the allure of slumber. His hand that rested on her back relaxed and he was gone, in the world of hopes and dreams. The fire crackled and popped, an owl hooted lightly outside. She couldn’t help but let her heart run as rampant as her mind had been.

“I love you, Em.” She whispered into the quiet room, her finger drawing circles on his chest. She didn’t look up to see him sleepily smile, eyes still closed. She felt his arm that was around her waist pull her closer, the blonde laying a kiss on the top of her head.

“I love you too, Gina.” The man sleepily said, settling back into the lull of sleep. She started to tear up, cuddling closer to him, letting herself fall into slumber, her heart free of the weight of holding it in for so long.

The sun rose long before the pair of lovers did. The cabin lay still, the fire died long ago, the two lay comfortably in bed, wrapped up together still asleep. The door burst open and in seconds the blonde was up and equipped with his sword pointed at the intruder. Before Regina could rise Emmett was held up against the wall with magic, guards' sword tips pointed at him. The princess eyes laid upon her mother, hand up, holding her lover up against the wall.

“So, This is where you have been sneaking off to. To lay in wedlock with this low level white knight.” Cora sighed, releasing Emmett. “You disappoint and disgust me, Regina. When will you learn who is a suitable suitor?”

“He is not a white knight any longer mother!” Regina’s voice was pleading and still slightly filled with sleep, growing more and more awake every second. “Please. He is good.” Cora looked at Emmett and then back at Regina, her eyes cold and unyielding.

“Oh don’t beg dear. It’s quite unbecoming of you.” The Red Queen spoke, her tone colder and flatter than a lake of ice. “Guards, escort my daughter back to the castle and make sure she stays in her quarters. Leave the knight to me.” The guards grabbed and dragged Regina out as she fought.

“Mother! Please! Emmett!” She screamed out as they pulled her out and further from the small cabin. Cora rolled her eyes and looked at the defeated man who was kneeled on the ground, the few guards that stayed still had the tips of their swords on his throat. He looked up at the queen, tears in his eyes.

“Oh don’t start tearing up dear. It doesn’t suit you.” She walked slowly, menacingly like a wolf stalking its prey. He looked at the floor wishing she would just end it already. That is when the woman put a claw like finger under his chin and raised his gaze to meet hers. “I will be generous. Since you have been so loyal to me I will let you live.” He let out a breath of relief. He wouldn’t lose his life or love today. “Only on one condition. You must run, Sir Swan, run and never return.”

His stomach turned and flipped. His mind raced. Would her rather live and never see Regina again or would he rather die? The question raced through his head. Seconds felt like days. He finally made his decision. “I will never return, My Queen.” The woman’s smile was so hauntingly eerie that it still made the knight’s stomach drop through the floor.

“Good. Rise, Swan, and never return.” She let him up and he rushed out, gathering a few items and dressing a bit more before he vaulted onto his steed, rushing away as fast as possible. As he rode across the edge of the kingdom, leaving as was promised, in his head he vowed to return with letters to the cabin, knowing Regina would likely find them, knowing he is alive, safe, and still very much loving her.

****Present Day****

“There is still a bounty for you for treason.” She looked at him. “Not to worry. I am pardoning you.” She grabbed his hand. “Come with me. We can talk more in my quarters and out of this damp and dark dungeon. She led him up to her room, castle guards glancing at the two as she led him into her chambers. He sat down on the lounge that sat at the end of the massive bed in the room.

“There have been quite a few changes since I last set foot in this castle.” He looked around at the room, deep red banners lining the walls that were adorned with her kingdom’s insignia. Her bedspread with a matching bloody crimson color to the banners. The stone walls felt warm, maybe it was more the heat from the fireplace than a homey feeling inside the four walls. The room smelled so much like Regina, who was browsing her wardrobe across the room.

“That it has. Ever since Cora died and I took over I’ve authorized quite a few renovations for both the community and this castle.” The awkwardness hung heavy in the air. The dungeon was different. The awkward feeling didn’t quite hang over them until now.

“Cora died?” He questioned, Regina had turned from her open wardrobe. She walked towards him. She nodded and turned her back to him, pulling her hair over her shoulder.

“Yes, she did.” She spoke over her shoulder. “Could you unlace me?” Emmett began to unlace her corset, letting her speak. “She got sick a year after you left. She continued to worsen despite every healer from both ours and the neighboring kingdoms trying and trying. She died in a little over a year after the mysterious sickness.”

“Henry didn’t want to take over?” He spoke. “Not to imply that you are incapable. You are very capable.” Regina laughed out a bit at him sputtering out trying to avoid angering her.

“He did at first, bringing me into power slowly. He wanted a transition that was less stressful on me and the kingdom. I’ve only been the ruling queen for a year, but I feel as though my rule had bettered it.” She walked back over to the open wardrobe, shedding her corset. She slipped into a more simple dress, one fit more for sleep.

“I am quite sure you have. As I rode into the area your guard captured us, me and my men noticed how happy the village people were. I was wondering why.” He rose from his seat, walking towards her. “I am very happy for you. You have grown so much.” He ran his hand down her arm. The woman's brown eyes looked more like pools of honey in the lighting of the room. Her lips parted as she was about to speak. The door suddenly opened before the words could reach her lips.

“Your Majesty. I have the garments you requested be brought to your chambers.” A young servant woman carried the clothes, neatly folded in her hands. Regina moved away from the man and towards the girl.

“Thank you, Serena.” She took the clothes from her. “Please, be sure to knock before barging in next time.”

“Of course, My Queen.” She bowed. “I apologize.” The girl promptly exited. Regina turned back to the blonde man in her chambers.

“Here. I brought you some suitable clothes to sleep in.” I also had a bath drawn in the bathing room.” She pointed to the doorway to the far left of the bed. He gave her a look, as if to say, ‘You are joking.’ “There is no way in Hell that we are sharing a bed when you smell of the forest, not even the good kind.” She spoke with sarcasm and jest. He smiled, moving towards her, kissing her before going to bathe.

They settled on the couch, Regina’s legs thrown over his lap. The fire crackled in the background. They relaxed in the comfort of the room. She ran her hands through his freshly washed hair, still as short as she remembered. Emmett’s hands resting on her lower thigh.

“What did you do for all those years?” She spoke out, hand still in his hair. He looked at her, the woman’s eyes were borderline wistful.

“I mainly worked as a sell sword. I was a baker’s apprentice in one town.” The blonde said, looking back at her. She looked as if it didn’t fulfill her expectations of his answer. “I didn’t take a new lover, if that’s what you were wondering.” She looked him in the eyes, a slight sight of tears beginning to form in the brunette’s eyes. “I never stopped thinking about you.”

Regina moved quickly, capturing his lips. She put everything into it, attempting to make up for all the lost kisses and missed days together. He rested his hand on her hip. He missed the warmth of her. The homey-ness of her kiss and familiarity of her smell. They parted after what seemed like forever.

“I am so sorry, Emmett.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself fully onto his lap. Tears threatened to spill for her eyes. He rubbed her back, whispering that it was all in the past in her ear. In that moment, this great queen felt small. She felt like the old Regina, the younger one with less heartache and loss. They sat there sitting in comfortable silence as they gave the other every ounce of innocent affection that had been pent up, until the night began to weigh on their eyelids.

“Come, My Queen. Let’s sleep. I'm sure you have a busy day tomorrow and the sun waits for no one.” He picked her up, walking with her to the bed, laying her down, and then crawling in next to her. He held her like he had in the cabin the night before everything went down. They still fit together so seamlessly. They both slowly slipped into the lull of slumber, holding each other almost as if both were afraid the other would disappear.

Emmett woke to find himself in an empty bed, the blankets still warm. He sat up, hurriedly, finding her walking in with a tray of food. She smiled, attempting to comfort him.

“I'm sorry if I scared you. I thought we would like to enjoy a quiet breakfast.” She sat it down on the bed and carefully climbed onto it, kissing his cheek. 

They ate and laughed. It felt so natural, as if they did this regularly. Sadly, Regina had a meeting to get to at some point and she walked over to her wardrobe. She dressed in an elegant black corset top, black slacks, and a intricate black overcoat with red accents and a dark gold lace on the flowing sleeves. Her brunette hair was down. In that moment she looked more like a queen than ever. The blonde, who sat on the bed, smiled in contentment.

“I am also appointing you head of military movements and tactics today.” She looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “Any issues with that?” He shook his head. “Good. Serena and some servant men should be around soon with a wardrobe with some clothes for you.” She walked over, caressed his cheek, and kissed his lips before rushing out of her chambers, overcoat flowing behind her.

He sat there for a second, wondering if this was a dream and he would wake up from it at any moment. However, that moment never came. Serena and the men came and left a large wardrobe filled with clothes that Serena had said, ‘The queen hand picked to ensure they were all to taste.’ He changed into a blue-ish leather tunic with a white undershirt, boots and a well fitted pair of trousers. He questioned as to how and why Regina had set all of this up, but tried to remember to ask later. He began to venture down hallway after hallway, exploring every room.

“Sir Swan?” A familiar voice came from the doorway of the great hall that he had been admiring. He turned to see his old lieutenant colonel that commanded battalion B of the royal infantry. Xavier was a dark-haired man with a strong build. He wore his armor as if it were simply his own skin.

“Xavier.” Emmett briskly walked, grabbing the man’s forearm, pulling him into a quick embrace, patting him on the back. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been good. I’m the head of the royal guard now. My leg has kept me from being a commander in the military force, sadly.” Emmett placed his hand on Xavier’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry friend. I know how you feel, on a smaller level. My shoulder hasn’t been the same since the war.” They reminisced in times past and old wars fought.

****Three Years Prior****

He rode atop his trusty mare, adorned in his armor, no longer made of gold but rather bathed in black. He looked as if he were a bad omen in itself. He rode in front of his men that were looking out, awaiting the arrival of their foes. His men wore stoic looks, ready for war.

“Today, we are to go against the White Kingdom.” The soldiers all grumbled a bit. “Are we scared?!” He screamed out to them, walking up and down the line of men.

“No!” They screamed out, riling them up.

“We have trained! We are readied, sword and shield in hand! Today we fight with every ounce of our being!” He turned his horse, facing the soldiers from the White Kingdom. “Today we bring honor to our queen!” He unsheathed his sword and raised it to the sky. “Charge!” The men ran into battle, catching the opposing force a bit off guard. He spurred his horse into a light gallop, keeping pace with the men. The forces clashed, swords and shields clanking.

He was knocked from his horse by a swordsman, impaling the man on his sword from the ground as the soldier went in for the kill. He slashed and stabbed those who remained loyal to the two royals who were ruining a whole providence with their greed. He ended up picking a shield that lay discarded beside a dead soldier. Emmett bash and sliced through men. He locked eyes with King David. He continued to slice his way to try and reach the king. He caught and arrow in his left shoulder just between the plates of his armor, causing him to drop the shield. He made his way to David. Soldiers occupied with fending of the Mills kingdom’s men. His eyes burned through the dirty blonde-haired king.

“You don’t have to do this Emmett.” The king held his sword out, keeping the knight at a distance. “It’s not too late to rejoin us.” The paladin scoffed.

“David, you really think I could ever rejoin you?” He lounged, striking the king behind the knee where his armor was absent. David fell to his knees. Emmett knocked his sword from the fallen king’s hands. He held the blade of his sword against the king’s throat. “I’m sorry, father. You were ruining the kingdom. Now tell your men to surrender before they all perish.” He whispered in the older man’s ear. David teared up at the betrayal of his son. "Both you and I know that you care more for then far from you ever have about me."

“Men! Put down your swords! We have fallen to the Red Queen’s men!” David screamed across the field. His voice held a somber tone. His men surrendered.

“Take them all as prisoners, disarm them and tie them in a line.” He pulled David to his feet, grabbing a rope that a soldier brought him and tied David’s hands. “You finally did one good thing for your people David.” He said before he pulled him along. Emmett led the march back to the castle. He rode, dimpled smile shining and an arrow still stuck in his shoulder.

As the blonde paladin approached the castle her heard horns and then Cora, Henry, and most importantly his love, Regina, rushed out, seeing the blonde with the defeated and limping king following him. Regina wore concern in every muscle of her being at the sight of her harmed lover atop his horse. She fought everything in her body that told her to run to him. He slid from his saddle as he stopped in front of the royal family. He tugged David along, pulling him down to the ground in front of Cora.

“My queen,” He bowed. “I bring to you David and what is left of his defeated army.” Cora smiled at Emmett, her grin matching that of a snake’s. The crowds cheered and yelled out for the young knight’s attention. She silenced them with just a raise of her hand.

“Thank you, Sir Swan.” Cora projected for the crowds. “The war with the White Kingdom is slowly coming to an end. I hope David will play a part in helping end that war. Sir Swan, I commend you for your service to the Mills’ Kingdom and its people.” Cora made it a show, like most of the time. Regina rolled her eyes a bit, the blonde knight trying to be serious and hide his amusement. Soon after David and his defeated masses were taken to be imprisoned, the crowds dissipated and then Regina and her maids went over to the injured knight.

“Regina, dear. Let the maids handle his injuries.” Cora spoke, attempting to lure her daughter into going into the castle.

“Mother, I feel like I should help tend to his wounds. He did bring us David and a large victory over the White Kingdom, after all.” Cora rolled her eyes and turned towards the castle doors.

“Suit yourself then dear. Don’t be late to dinner.” Regina smiled at Emmett as Cora retreated into the castle. The brunette and the maids led Emmett to his quarters in the castle, shedding him of his armor as soon as they reached them. The carefully broke off part of the arrow and then removed his shoulder piece. Regina dismissed the maids and decided to deal with his wound in the privacy of the room.

“I can’t believe you caught an arrow in your shoulder.” Regina spoke with concern weaved through her voice, tears forming slightly.

“It’s only my shoulder, Regina. It could have been worse.” She looked more concerned at his words. “I am safe. I'm alive. It’s just a little arrow.” He ran his hand down her arm to her hand and squeezed it lightly. “Now can you pull this thing out?” She laughed a bit before putting a cloth in his mouth and grabbing the arrow shaft with one hand and his shoulder with the other.

“Ready?” He nodded. She yanked the arrow out and the cloth muffled his yell out in pain. “Hold on let me heal it.” She focused all her magic on his shoulder and slowly the wound closed and his nerves stopped transmitting that there was a wound. Regina gave him a kiss once it was all over. “Better?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” He smiled and winked. He grabbed her waist and she laughed as he pulled her close, hugging her. “I am so glad that the battle only had me gone for two days.” The princess ran her hand through his short, dirty hair.

“Miss me that bad, Sir Swan?” She jested before placing a finger under his chin and raising it to, so that he met her kiss. “Now go take your bath. Mother invited you to dinner.” He rolled his eyes, and huffed.

“I have to have dinner with the Red Queen?” Regina hummed out a ‘mhmm’ in response. “Only if we can have a weekend at the cabin some time soon.” She walked towards the door.

“With the war coming to an end soon, I think we can manage that.” She smiled at him, opening the door and swiftly exiting. His heart beat a little faster at the thought of what he wanted to tell her at the cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you all for all of the views and kudos! Sorry for the wait. Life has been throwing me some curve balls lately. Here is a new chapter. Enjoy!

****Present Day****

“Emmett Swan has been declared an outlaw and a traitor for many years. No offense meant, Your Majesty, but I find that reason as to why he is not fit to be in a position to be head of anything let alone a whole military force.” An adviser spoke with sheer confidence. Regina laughed slightly, thinking the man must have been joking to challenge her.

“He was wrongfully declared so by my mother. I don’t know if you know, but I am the queen.” She stood from her seat at the head on the table, placing her hands on it and leaning onto them. “Emmett Swan is the head of military movements and tactics. Am I clear?” All the men at the table nodded nervously. “Good. Meeting dismissed.”

She turned, her overcoat flicking as she walked away and to her quarters, finding Emmett was not there. She sat down on the bed, defeated and just wanting to be held by her lover who had just returned to her life. Tears welled up in her eyes and she threw herself backwards, on to the bed. Her mind raced with doubt about how well she knew her former lover that had returned to her. She willed the duvet to consume her. Emmett slipped into the room without a frustrated Regina noticing. He plopped down on the bed beside her.

“What has you in a bad mood, My Queen?” He turned towards her, grabbing her hand gently and holding it, running his thumb up and down hers. She looked at him and threw herself over him. She buried her face in his neck.

“I just want all of those lost years back.” She spilled out. He rubbed her back. “I am so worried that I don't know you anymore. So much has most likely happened in those years. I am worried you have changed and I don’t know.” All her emotion crept into her voice, tears evident. “I have changed and I also worry that you won’t love me anymore once you realize it.”

“Regina.” His voice was solemn. Deep down he wanted to be mad, to be upset with the idea of him not loving her in her entirety, however he knew she could be right. They both had changed over the years. “I will love you with all your heart. If you want to take it slow and slowly become lovers again, I understand. The castle has plenty of rooms, I can sleep in another room and we can have space to get to know each other again.”

“You can sleep in my bed, I wouldn’t want you anywhere else. I just want to know you more. I want to know what happened.” She held onto him. “I want to tell you all about what I went through. Not right now. Due to my exhaustion already I don't know if I could give my full attention.” He shimmied up the bed, pulling her up to him. Emmett ran his fingers through her brunette hair. His heart felt heavy with grief. Regina was alive and well, however she alluded to the fact that she had lost parts of herself. His mind was torn, here she was, but she was different. Regina started to fall asleep in his arms.

“We will figure this out.” He whispered into her hair, then kissing the top of her head. She fell asleep on him, snoring lightly. He couldn’t help, but to think of how infatuated he was with this woman. She made him forget all of his troubles and worries, replacing them with only worries for her happiness.

She woke to find Emmett not there. For a fleeting moment she thought she had dreamed them until she saw a tray with a note and her favorite salad. She rubbed her eyes and rushed over. She smoothed her dress, a little upset that she let herself fall asleep in the middle of the day in her dress. She sat on the couch, setting the tray beside her.

_ My Dearest, Regina. _

_ I have gone to spar with Xavier. I did not have the heart to  _

_ wake you, you looked so peaceful. I had the kitchen deliver _

_ a salad for you, hopefully it is still your favorite. I will _

_ see you at dinner tonight. _

_ -Emmett _

She smiled at the note. She ate the salad and made her way to the throne room that had a clear view of the sparring courtyard. She sat upon the window sill to watch the lost lover that had returned. He was in the middle of the courtyard, feet apart and sword at the ready, defending himself from 4 soldiers at the same time. He knocked them down, one after the other, effortlessly. Xavier snuck up towards the blonde, however Emmett turned and avoided his blow just at the right moment. Xavier recovered quickly, the dark-haired commander elbowing Emmett in the stomach. It looked almost as if Xavier was about to beat Emmett when the blonde suddenly recovered and swiped one of the other man’s legs out from under him, causing him to fall. Emmett swiftly raised his weapon, pointing his sword down at the man. The blonde helped Xavier up and they patted each other on the back.

Before they could distract her with another exciting spar, Regina walked to the ballroom. There were servants bustling around and preparing for the upcoming ball to announce her new treaty with King Midas.

Regina felt bad that she hadn’t told Emmett about the ball that was days away. He never liked balls. They were always ‘too formal’ for him. She met with the kitchen staff to start preparations on the food and drink. She talked to the servants that were placing decorations, delegating to them how she wanted things. She stood watching them bustle with their newly given instructions. As the queen stared off into the distance, she got lost in her thoughts. Her worries of if Emmett was the same person. She surely was no longer the young Regina with so much hope and positivity. They spent so much time apart that she worried that they had grown so much apart that they wouldn’t recognize one another any longer. She mindlessly walking through corridors, until she found herself in her bedroom.

\--

After sparring with Xavier, Emmett decided they should go on a ride around the walls of the castle. As they slowly rode the path surrounding the castle, the blonde man exhaled deeply, his tunic moving with his chest. The brunette man looked over at his friend who had his head down.

“What is wrong?” Xavier asked. His voice was filled with concern.

“Regina is worried that she doesn’t know me anymore.” He looked over at his friend. “What if she is right and I lose her?”

“She is right. You were gone for three years. You and her both changed.” Emmett contemplated what Xavier was saying. “You both need time to get to know each other again. If you want to keep her, give her that time.” They rode the rest of the way in silence, Emmett thinking hard about what Xavier had said. They parted ways after giving their horses to the stable hands with a firm shake and a ‘thank you’ from the blonde man.

Emmett made his way through the castle, realizing he was going to be late for dinner if he did not rush. He hurried through the halls and into the dining room, making it in just before the queen, herself. He smiled and hugged her, laying a tender kiss on her cheek. They sat at the table next to each other and the meal was served. It was lamb, perfectly cooked and steaming still, with a side of greens and a roll. Emmett wanted to tear into his meal like a rabid dog, however he contained his composure and slowly cut and ate his meat.

“How was your spar with Xavier?” Regina asked genuinely.

“It went well, we actually went on a ride afterwards.” He said happily. She raised an eyebrow as she ate a bite of greens.

“Mhhh?” Emmett nodded.

“Yep. What did you do, my majesty?” The blonde asked. Regina finished chewin gand swallowed before replying, mindlessly.

“I just worked on preparations for the ball to celebrate my treaty with King Midas.” Emmett’s eyes went wide and he choked a bit on his drink of ale.

“Ball?” He said with surprise. She smiled guiltily.

“Yes. I- uh. I was meaning to tell you.” She put her hand on his. “You don’t have to go. However, If you wish to then I can get you into a fitting for a suitable outfit. It is in 5 days. King Midas and Queen Damodice will arrive in 4 days.” The paladin nodded and looked at his lover, seeing how much it meant to her in her brown orbs.

“I would love to go, My Queen.” She threw her a lopsided grin. They continued their dinner joking and laughing about various aspects of life. It felt almost as if no time had passed. After dinner they walked down the halls towards Regina’s quarters. Emmett stopped and grabbed Regina’s wrist as the got to the door. He turned her around and kissed her feveredly, pinning her against the door. She placed her hand gently on his cheek. Their lips mingled like old friends, until they broke for air and their eyes met. Emerald and honeyed hazel both longing. She slid her hand into his and led him in through the doors.

“Sit. I want to talk.” His mood shifted to that of a scorned dog. “It is nothing bad. I promise.” Emmett tried to calm his nerves. They both changed into more comfortable clothes and then sat on the couch facing each other.

“So what were you wanting to talk about?” The blonde asked, a little nervous, but not letting it show.

“I wanted to ask about the time while you were gone. I want to know everything. Along with those letters. I had Ophelia ride out with a guard and check the cabin. She never found any letters.” She put her hand on his forearm. “I just want to know.”

“I rode out of the kingdom as fast as possible. Cora let me live for my loyalty with promise that I wouldn’t return and if I did then she would end me. I knew she would keep a close eye on the border between the neighboring kingdoms for a while.” He took a breath before resuming. “I stayed away for about 2 and a half months. I wrote letters and would tie my horse up just outside the border and sneak in and to the cabin. I left them there. I would return every couple weeks or so, with a new letter and the old ones would be gone.”

Regina stayed silent, not wanting to interrupt, but still feeling so horrible that he thought she was reading them and not responding. She contemplated how he must have thought that she was upset with him or angry. She cursed her mother for banishing her blonde lover and threatening him with death.

“I kept writing for years with no reply. I told you of my love that still stood and how I longed to hear from you or see you again. While I was away I worked as a sell-sword for most of the time. I mainly played it safe and just stuck to protecting people who hired me on their travels, sometimes I took high paying jobs as muscle for lenders looking to get their money back. I always had your voice in the back of my mind to tell me to be safe and stop being stupid. Women threw themselves at me and I always declined their advances. I eventually got tired of staying in taverns and tavern girls trying to bed me. I got a job at a bakery, Ingrid and Samuel took me in and I worked as their apprentice. They let me take weekends to run letters to the cabin. They were like parents to me for the two years that I worked for them. They taught me a lot of life lessons.”

Regina listened, finding it sweet that he thought of her and that he found good people to take care of him and teach him while he was banished. It was bittersweet, how he had been away, but also found a loving baker and his wife who fed, boarded, and taught him lessons.

“I’m so happy that you found them.” An idea popped into the brunette woman’s head. “You should invite them to a dinner or the ball. I can send for them and have them brought to the castle in a carriage if you want.” The blonde contemplated Regina’s offer.

“I’m sure they would love to attend a royal ball, if not stay in a Queen’s castle and have dinner here.” He said excitedly. Regina smiled at him, glad to bring him some joy and be able to meet the people who kept him safe for her.

“Write them a letter and I'll send it with the carriage.” He moved to grab a quill and paper and wrote them a letter.

****Three Years Prior****

The dinner with Cora, Henry, and Regina was mostly talking about troop movements and of the battle. It was quiet and awkward with the sparse and stiff conversation. As the last course was served Cora held up her glass and all attention was on her.

“I would like to propose a toast to Sir Swan.” Regina, Henry, and Emmett all raised their glasses. “He is bringing this long war to an end with the capture of King David.” Cora smiled in his direction, something not sitting well in the pit of the knight’s stomach. They all clinked their glasses and finished the meal without a word. The blonde decided to try and escape from the unsettling air about the room.

“I do apologize, Your Majesty. I think I will turn in for the night. I am quite exhausted from the battle.” Cora lifted a hand stopping him as he rose from the table.

“Actually, Sir Swan, if you could spare a short moment I would like to speak with you privately. In my study.” It was not a suggestion, more of a demand. The blonde nodded with an ‘of course’ to the Red Queen. She walked out of the room, Emmett in tow. As they entered the room the door was shut with a flick of Cora’s wrist. The slam of the door resonating in his rib cage. She sat at the desk in her study, smoothing the skirt of her regal dress.

“Do you have any more questions or concerns about troop movements, Your Majesty?” Cora laughed lightly, which made Em’s stomach drop. She suddenly stopped and looked Emmett dead in the eyes.

“No. Please have a seat, Sir Swan.” She motioned towards the seat in front of the desk and he sat down as instructed. “You see I initially invited you to dinner tonight to offer you my daughter’s hand in marriage. I wished her to marry a king and strengthen my bonds with whomever I needed, however you did prove worthy enough bringing me a living rival kingdom leader.” She rose from her seat and rounded the desk as she spoke standing in front of him. “Upon talking to David in the dungeons, however changed my mind.” She looked him up and down. Em’s mouth went dry and anger towards the captured king swirled in his mind. “By the look on your face, you know exactly why, don’t you Prince Emmett White?”

“Your Majesty, I-” She held up her hand, silencing him. She smiled, in such a manner that even a wolf would turn and run with his tail between his legs.

“I have no interest in what you have to say, quite honestly.” She knew she could kill him with a simple inward twist of an open hand. “You see you are now an advantage in this war and no longer as an ally.” She turned her hands, examining her finely manicured nails. “You will Lure Snow White in with the promise of her lost son offering diplomacy, not wanting to see the end of both of his parents by their enemy. Tell her what you must, lie to her or cry out for her help. Do what you must, however get Snow White in Mills Kingdom’s lands and to my castle.”

She slowly stood up and grew closer and closer, almost coming face to face with the sat man. He felt his heart beat fast and hoped that the Red Queen couldn’t hear it, for fear she might rip it out. He swallowed and thought about his words.

“What makes you think that she will believe me?” It felt like a lump was stuck in his throat. “What makes you think my parents still have love for me?” He felt anger rise a bit from his chest and into his voice, only enough that Cora felt his despise for his parents.

“She will. No matter how much a mother despises her children there is still a piece of her heart that the love can't be eradicated.” She sounded as if she spoke from experience, Emmett thought she probably did. Her voice held a sliver of disgust.

“I will get Snow White into your clutches, Your Majesty. For My Queen and My kingdom.” He spoke with such strength and conviction in his voice, it echoing in his own chest as he spoke it and a small part of his heart broke at the thought of killing his mother. What little love he had for his mother that glimmered in his heart broke to pieces. He stood up, ready to leave the room and prepare for the heinous deception he was to commit.

“That’s what I want to hear, Sir Swan. If you give me Snow White, I will lend you Regina’s hand in marriage.” She leaned into his ear, her poisonous breath touching his ear. “I see how you look at her. I know you crave her.” Her words angered him, the sheer heat of that anger rising from his bones and radiating through his body.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Hey! Sorry for my absence. Work has been crazy, however amidst being quarantined and on furlough from my job, due to COVID-19, I have found more time to write and post. I hope all of you are healthy and safe! Enjoy!

****Present Day****

The carriage stopped in front of the castle, Emmett and Regina standing on the steps. Her in an elegant but simple dress and him in a simple yet gorgeous prince’s tunic with his sword in its sheath at his waist. The blonde couldn’t help but smile as the two bakers exited the royal carriage, looking around in awe. Ingrid was the first to address the two standing on the steps.

“Emmett, dear. If you had told me the woman you wrote to were this beautiful, as well as a queen, then I would have made Samuel give you every weekend off.” She hugged him, Samuel hugging him after her, and then turned, bowing to the brunette woman. “Your Majesty.”

“No need for bowing or calling me ‘Your Majesty.’ You both can simply refer to me as Regina.” She smiled and was thrown off by the hug from the blonde woman. She tensed and slowly relaxed, not used to being hugged by anyone, except for Em in privacy. She looked over at the blonde man, he smiled and laughed a bit.

“Okay. I think we should go inside and get you two settled in your rooms. Were you wanting to attend the ball?” They all turned and started to enter the castle.

“Now, Em, you know we wouldn’t miss a chance to attend a royal ball.” Samuel quipped.

“Good. I’ll schedule a fitting for you two after breakfast tomorrow morning.” She led them to their rooms. “Here is your room, if you need anything any of the servants will help you. I have a set of clothes set out that were tailored to your approximate size to wear to dinner tonight.” She smiled at the two.

“Thank you Your-, I mean Regina.” Ingrid hugged her again.

“Well, I shall leave you to settle in. I have things to attend to.” They nodded and walked in. “I assume you would like to catch up with them.” She spoke to Emmett, him nodding in response. “Well then I will see you at dinner.” She kissed him and then walked off to attend to finalization of things for the ball that was just two days away. Emmett then carried the rest of their bags into their room.

“You should have told us that she was a queen. We assumed she was some tavern girl you were hopelessly in love with.” Ingrid smacked him lightly on the shoulder and smiled at him.

“She is very pretty. You chose a good one, kid.” Samuel patted him on the back, fatherly-like. Emmett looked at the two of them.

“I didn’t choose her because she is pretty.” He laughed out loud. “I chose her cause my heart says she is the right one.” He said as he helped them in unpacking.

“Tell us more about her. You used to be so vague.” Ingrid spoke as she hung clothes.

“Well, I’ll tell you the whole story finally.” Emmett smiled at the two parental figures.

\--

Regina settled into her library, signing official documents, verifying troop movements, tax rates, and other official castle business. She couldn’t get her mind to stop wandering to Emmett and the letters. She decided to take a walk to the ballroom to see the decorations. The extravagant ball decorations often reminded her of the good portion of her childhood, as well as her father. She missed him so dearly. He had been gone for months to negotiate on her behalf with King Midas. As she pushed one of the ballroom doors she saw the bustle of a couple of servants finishing up final touches. Suddenly she felt a small body run into her legs and wrap around her thighs.

“Regina!” The small voice yelled out excitedly. The queen pried the arms from her thighs and then sunk down to her knees to meet the height of the little girl.

“Hello, Winter. How are you doing today?” The small girl in a simple servant’s dress smiled at the queen, grabbing the royal woman's hand.

“I’m well. Momma let me come to work with her today!” The small red-ish brown haired girl pointed over to the woman directing the others in the room. Regina smiled.

“Oh. Wow. I am honored you have you working for me Miss Winter.” She smiled at the young girl. “Have you had lunch yet?” The girl shook her head. “If your mother says yes then I would be honored for you to join me for lunch. Go and ask.” She sent the small child off to ask her mother, walking towards the woman as Winter ran to her mother.

“Momma, Can I have lunch with Queen Regina?” The woman in question looked down at her daughter, smiling sweetly.

“Of course, darling. Just make sure to be back a while before dinner and not to get in the queen’s way of her duties.” She spoke softly to the young girl.

“Ophelia, You know she would never be a burden or a distraction from my work. She is very helpful in fact.” She said winking at Winter, who smiled and just about vibrated with excitement.

“I know, Regina. I just want to make sure.” She looked at her friend with admiration. “Enjoy lunch you two.” Winter jumped up and down with excitement. She grabbed the queen’s hand and started to run, lightly pulling Regina along.

“I will so you after lunch Momma.” She said as she rushed out, pulling the queen. Ophelia waved and laughed a bit at how excited Winter was to have lunch with Regina.

“Slow down, Win.” Regina spoke softly. “We have plenty of time.” Winter suddenly stopped and turned to Regina with a serious look.

“I know. I’m just really excited to spend time with my best friend!” The girl threw her arms out widely and dramatically. Regina smiled at her.

“Let us go then.” She said, scooping the girl up and walking quickly towards the castle’s kitchen. She tickled the girl, making her squirm and squeal in her arms. They entered the kitchen to see the kitchen staff working silently. Regina set Winter down. The head of staff in the kitchen, Julia, turned to notice the queen was in her kitchen. She rushed over.

“How can I help you, Your Majesty?” She noticed the girl at the queen’s side. Winter hid behind Regina.

“Hello, Julia. Me and my best friend here were going to have lunch.” She looked at Winter, who was clutched at her side. “Winter, what do you want for lunch?” The girl smiled.

“I want blueberry pie!” Regina laughed.

“You can't have only blueberry pie for lunch.” She looked at Julia. “How about some sandwiches and then a slice of blueberry pie for my best friend here?” Winter beamed with excitement.

“Of Course, My Queen. Where should I have lunch delivered once it has been prepared?” Regina looked at her small friend.

“The courtyard, under my favorite tree.” Julia bowed. “Thank you Julia.” Regina looked down at the small girl and smiled. “Alright, are you ready to go and wait? We can play some games!” Winter excitedly grabbed Regina’s hand and the two headed to the courtyard.

\--

“Oh Emmett, that is a very intense love story.” Ingrid spoke out, rubbing his shoulder a bit as he sat next to her and finished his story. He smiled a shy smile.

“My love still hasn’t faded from years ago that I was forced out of the kingdom. I still love her, Ingrid.” She smiled at him. 

“I know, son. I am so sorry for all that has fallen upon the two of you. Keep your heart dedicated to her. You said she needs time to adjust, give it to her. Be patient and listen to what she thinks her heart needs. Help her and she will adjust and both your hearts will be as intertwined as they were at some point.” She held his hands in hers. “I feel the love she has for you. Just give her time.” She smiled at him as he looked at her with all of his love for Regina behind his eyes. A knock sounded on the door.

“Sir Swan?” The voice behind the door called and the blonde rose from his spot, opening the door to a commander.

“Yes, Commander Valius?” the commander stood stoically, a little worried that he interrupted the Paladin’s conversation and was about to face Emmett’s wrath.

“Sir, Xavier told me to fetch you. He has heard of scout movements that he deemed threatening. The blonde nodded and turned to Ingrid and Samuel.

“I do apologize. I have to take care of this.” He sounded remorseful.

“Of course, don’t stop your daily functions on our accord.” She smiled at him sweetly. He hesitated leaving them. “Go Emmett. Me and your father will live.” She laughed out at her adopted son. With that he left.

“By the gods, That was an intense story.” Samuel breathed out. He sat back, knowing Ingrid was wiser than he was when it came to everything, and had let them converse.

“Yes. I want to find the queen. I want her side. I just want to understand it. I know they are meant for each other, Samuel. I feel it in my bones.”

“That they are. They have been through so much and still found their way back to each other.” Samuel spoke with such hurt in his heart that all the odds in the past had been against the two lovers. Ingrid threw on a shawl and headed for the door.

“I will be back, my love.” Samuel nodded, knowing there was not a thing that he could do to tame his fiery and strong willed wife from doing anything.

\--

“This was so good, Gina.” Winter said after she finished her blueberry pie. Regina smiled at the girl.

“I'm so glad you enjoyed it. I am glad I got to spend time with you, but sadly it looks like your mother is wanting you back.” Regina pointed over to Ophelia walking into the courtyard. Winter looked over and immediately looked saddened. “Don’t be sad, dear. You can have lunch with me any day you are with your mother and I am free. I promise.” The girl jumped and wrapped her arms around the queen.

“Thank you, Gina. I have to go. I’ll see you soon.” She smiled before running over to her mother. Regina waved at Ophelia. Two servants came with Ophelia and cleaned up the picnic. Regina thanked them and then went into the castle. The brunette started her path through the hallways towards her library until dinner. She turned down the long hallway that the library’s door sat at the end and that is when she saw Ingrid pacing outside of the doors. The grey-blonde woman looked as if she were rehearsing what she was going to say and then suddenly she stopped and turned to knock on the large wooden doors.

“Mrs. Baker?” Regina questioned as she walked down the hallway. Ingrid jumped a bit and turned around.

“If I am to call you Regina, you have to call me Ingrid. I insist.” Both women smiled, sweetly.

“If you insist.” She opened the door to her library. “Come in. So, what has you at my library door, Ingrid?” Regina walked in after Ingrid and over to her desk, leaning against it. Ingrid stood and paced a bit. Regina noticed that she acted a lot like Emmett when he was going to say something that he was conflicted about. It was almost as if the two were related by blood.

“I am going to tell you something and I don’t think Emmett would be appreciative if he knew.” Ingrid rattled off.

“It will stay between us. I promise.” Regina started to feel nervousness in the pit of her stomach.

“I came here to tell you that he worries that you are questioning your love. His love never wavered, dear. I witnessed him so angry at, well, your mother I presume. He wrote as if he were running out of time in the world. He loves you deeper than I have seen anyone else love before. I’ve seen him grow and never once has his love wavered.” The grey-blonde woman stopped to take a breath. “He wrote so many letters, Regina. All I ever saw was him hopelessly in love with some girl, whom he said he could never see because it could end up hurting her.”

“Ingrid.” Regina felt tears start to form but held them back. “Those letters. Those god damn letters. I had a dear friend of mine search that cabin and then I searched for it myself. Nothing. Not even a scrap of paper. I am just so afraid that I missed a big moment and he hates me for it. I am so afraid he is going to disappear on me again. I’m so afraid, Ingrid.” Regina crossed her arms and held herself.

“Do you have any idea as to where those letters could have gone?” Ingrid sat down on one of the chairs. “He said your mother split you two apart. Could it be her?”

“She is long gone. She passed years ago.” Regina and Ingrid almost felt defeated until an idea popped into her head. “Thank you so much Ingrid. You gave me an idea. I have to go. I will see you at dinner, do not forget your fitting is before then.”

“Of course, Regina. Go, I will make sure Samuel and I don’t miss the fitting.” Ingrid felt in her heart that she had done something, kinda right.

Regina strode out of her library and down the hallways to a certain room in particular. She hadn’t ventured into her mother’s former quarters since her death. Her father had his quarters moved to a different area of the castle, not being able to handle the loss of his wife. She stopped at the door and took a deep breath, collecting herself. She pushed the door open and looked around as she stepped in. It was untouched since her death, the bed still made. Dust had collected on every surface, chairs, shelves, tables. She opened drawers and dressers and searched just about every inch of the dust covered room. Nothing.

She almost gave up as she looked around. She noticed something hidden behind a chair. She moved the chair and pulled the blanket off that hid the chest, dust flying. Regina sneezed and then unlatched the clasps, throwing open the chest that was under it. A large sum of letters. Regina stormed out into the hallway and grabbed two guards.

“Bring this chest to my quarters and if either of you open it, I will know and I will have your hearts in a jar.” Regina stormed to her room and met the guards as they entered and sat it down. “You are dismissed.” She opened the chest as soon as the two were gone. She pulled out letter after letter.

  
  
  
  


**“My Dearest, Regina,”**

**“I still love you.”**

**“I hope to hear from you soon, my love.”**

**“I miss your laugh.”** **“My heart is missing a piece without you.”**

**“Cora made me leave. I wanted to give you the world, however she forced me out of your world.”**

**“I am changing without you, but my heart’s love for you will not.”**

**“I am worried that one day I will wake up and I won’t know you anymore.”**

**“My heart is and always will be yours.”**

**“I am sorry for disappearing.”**

  
  


Every word he wrote to her thrashed around in her head. Making her dizzy until she came upon the last letter that he wrote. She held herself together through the others, however this one broke her heart.

**“Regina,**

**By this time it has been two years without a reply. I assume your heart no longer has space for me. Your love must have faded. My heart hurts at the thought of this, but is still consumed with my love for you, my longing to be at your side again. Thus I shall cease my letters to you. I truly am sorry for disappearing.**

**Till we meet again,**

**Emmett.”**

Tears ran down her face, both in anger towards her mother and herself, for assuming he didn’t love her enough to stay. In the same envelope as that letter she discovered an official castle document. It was written in her mother’s handwriting.

**“A member of the Royal Guard shall head to the cabin in which the outlaw Emmett Swan was found conspiring against the kingdom in. Any letter or evidence of his presence shall be brought immediately to me. If he is to be seen, the orders are to kill on sight. Anyone who disobeys will be sentenced to death for treason.**

**Queen Cora Mills.”**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I hope you all are safe during all of this. Here is another chapter a little early, I couldn't wait a whole week. If you would like to contact me at any point to ask anything or even talk to me feel free to contact my Tumblr.(yes I still have one. lol.) Also I might be getting a new job to pay rent, hopefully it doesn't interfere on my time to write and post. 

Tumblr: your-average-awkward-transdude

Her tears slipped from her eyes, down her cheeks like a river, and the brunette let silent sobs wrack her body. Her face hot with the tears that relentlessly flowed. Emmett slipped into the room, lightly laughing to himself about a joke told in the meeting. Upon turning around and locking eyes with Regina the slight grin and laugh disappeared without a trace. Her reddened brown eyes that melancholy turned them a shade closer to black met with his emerald green eyes. He ran to her, kneeling in front of her.

“Regina? My love, what’s wrong?” He laid his hand lightly on hers. “Gina?” Worry was woven through his face.

“I-I’m so sorry. My M-Mother found the notes.” She squeezed out between sobs. “She hid them from me.” He sat down and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly and running his fingers through her hair as she buried her face into his chest.

“It’s okay.” He whispered into her hair. “I’m here now and I know you weren’t ignoring them on purpose.” He spoke calmly. She sniffled and looked at him, sclera still red from tears and face still filled to the brim with sadness.

“I just found them. I read them all.” She spoke unsteadily, a hint of grief still evident in her voice. “I wish I had read them. I wouldn't let all my anger towards you grow over those years. I-I’m so sorry.” He shushed her and got up. He brought her to her feet, leading her to the bed and laying down, patting next to him. Regina crawled into the bed, settling into the blonde’s side and laying her head on Emmett’s shoulder, holding on to him tightly as if Regina thought he would disappear again. Her heart beat evened out, her tears dried, and eyes returned to normal.

“Why don’t you rest a bit? I will wake you when it gets closer to when dinner is.” The paladin said, stroking her hair. He turned and kissed her forehead. Regina settled into sleep after a while, feeling safe in the man’s arms. He was comforted that she had read the letters and was now asleep. His anger towards Cora grew. He wished that he could hold her accountable and punish her for everything she has done, however he knew that one couldn’t hold a dead person accountable for anything let alone punish them. His heart hurt that he couldn’t hold Cora accountable for all her wrong doings against his lover.

\--

“What? Wh-what?” Regina woke up to Em lightly shaking her. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. The blonde smiled at her, lovingly.

“It’s time to get ready for dinner.” She nodded and Em started to get up. She grabbed his face before he could finish getting up from the bed, contorting his body in an odd way. She kissed him, a searing kiss filled with pain and sadness. He pulled away, kissing her on the top of her head. His hand slipped under her chin and he turned her head up, only slightly so that she could resist if she wished. Their eyes met. “Regina. It is okay. I can’t forgive you, because there is nothing to forgive you for. Cora did this to us.” Regina nodded and rose, wrapping her arms around him.

“I know. I- I just feel bad still.” She spoke against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. He rubbed her back.

“Understandable.” He spoke into her hair, the brunette’s smell filling his nose as he breathed in and out. “We should get dressed. I would hate to keep Ingrid and Samuel waiting.” He joked lightly.

“Then let me go.” She joked, knowing that the embrace was a product of both lovers holding onto one another.

“As you wish, your majesty.” He opened his arms dramatically, making the woman laugh. Regina dressed in an elegant yet simple dress, a gorgeous hue of sanguineous red. It draped her form and fit every curve. He wore a tunic that matched the color of her dress flawlessly. He wore black leather pants that fit him well. He bowed to her and out stretched his hand for her to take as if he were asking her to dance. She took his hand with a raised eyebrow, her suspicions as to what he was planning to do. He pulled her towards him, Regina tripping over her own feet slightly and falling into him. Ems free arm and hand wrapped around her waist and the other held her hand. His arm securely around her waist made her skin tingle. He smirked slightly, his dimples showing.

“What are you up to, Emmett Swan?” The brunette questioned, narrowing her eyes a bit. His only answer for the moment was a burning kiss. As they parted he smiled and then released her, except for her hand that he led her out of the room with. They walked hand in hand to the dining hall, nothing out of an ordinary dinner with Ingrid and Samuel. At the end of the meal as Ingrid and her were conversing about how good the bread they brought with them was. She noticed the grin out of the corner of her eye as the blonde took a sip from his goblet of ale. She couldn’t help but to feel a small ember of frustration in her chest. She however shoved it down, trying to hold her conversation with Ingrid about the grains and the process they used in their bakery. Dinner ended and Emmett addressed his stand-in parents.

“I am sorry that we cannot continue the evening, however the Queen and I have important things to attend to.” Ingrid smiled and hugged them both as they stood in front of her, by the door.

“Of course. We understand.” Ingrid smiled lovingly. “Have fun.” She winked. Regina’s senses heightened. They knew something she didn’t and it caused her mind to race. Emmett said good-bye and took the brunette’s hand softly into his. As the blonde led her down the hallways with a slight smirk she couldn’t help, but to feel an unnerving feeling grow in the pit of her stomach. She stopped in her tracks, causing the blonde man to be jerked back a bit. Em turned and looked her in the eye.

“Where are we going?” She huffed out. He looked at her with a begging look.

“I promise it is nothing bad. We are almost there.” She stared silently, looking from one emerald eye to the next, then nodded. He smiled and kissed her lightly before walking with her hand still in his. He led the brunette to the courtyard. The outdoor space was lit lightly by an array of candles, giving it a warm glow. The night air was warm with a slight chill. Her favorite apple tree was the focal point. He let go of her hand and turned to her.

“I was thinking since the ball is going to be quite crowded and we might not get a chance to dance and that we should dance together now.” He put his hand out towards her, palm up. “We also never got to dance together before everything.” She blushed slightly, averting her gaze from him.

“I-I never learned to dance.” She placed a hand over her face in embarrassment. He lightly took her hand from her face and led her under the apple tree. He placed one of her hands on his shoulder and the other in his hand.

“I’ll teach you then.” He stood in front of her, music started to softly play from the far side of the gardens. “Alright, now follow me. Just feel the music. Step back with your left.” He started to move into the sway of the dance, Regina stepping on his toes. She sighed, frustrated. “It’s all right. You are fine.” He set them back up in the initial position. “Ready? And one, two, three. One, two, three. There you go.” He said as they started to fluidly move in sync and got it down. He spun her and then pulled her against him and they continued. She smiled up at him.

“Thank you.” She rested her head on his shoulder for a second. They swayed for some time and then Em started to hum. It lulled Regina with it’s deep melodic tone. It enveloped them, creating a barrier between them and the world outside of the garden.

“I feel so guilty for all that I've done and all that has happened. I know it's not my doing but complicit in it all.” Regina brought her hand up to his face. She looked up at him puzzled.

“I took a deal from Cora. She offered me your hand in marriage if I brought my mother to her. I agreed. I assumed I had plenty of time, however, a few weeks later is when she decided I had been given enough and surprised us at the cabin. I thought Snow was going to finally provide me with all I ever wanted, your hand in marriage,” he stopped his sentence as abruptly as he had begun speaking. He looked down, a tear slipping down his cheek. “I guess she robbed me of that too.” The blonde had a bit of a forlorn snarl, like it physically hurt. Em felt as if someone put an arrow through his chest and twisted it.

“Em, She came for you, a few days later she showed up. She surrendered her kingdom and willingly submitted to imprisonment to have a chance to see you and mend things.” Emmett looked like a spooked horse, his eyes wide and muscles rigid. Tears began to form as his mind raced with thoughts of Snow’s torture at Cora’s hand. A part of him was angry at that thought, the other part was angry he didn’t get to be his mother’s torturer. “Emmett, She is still alive. I made sure of it. I threatened my mother to keep her alive and as unharmed as possible.” His head snapped up at Regina’s words. She saw a glimmer of hope in the blonde’s eye.

“She i-is alive?” The strong man seemed as if he were made of glass. The brunette nodded, wanting to be careful of Emmett’s fragile state.

“You can see her if you are up to it.” She spoke carefully. “I have made sure she is taken care of, while not compromising the security of my castle and kingdom.”

“Can I see her now?” Regina kissed his forehead and nodded, taking his hand. The queen led him through hallways and into a small section of the castle hidden away. The pair came upon a door with two posted guards. Emmett froze, wondering what state his mother would be in. Regina’s hand rubbing his back had not registered in his mind.

“You don’t have to go in. It can wait if you aren’t ready. I know this is all a lot to take in.” Her voice broke through and he looked at her, seeming to be lost. “It’s okay not to be ready yet.” Her voice was soft and nurturing.

“I want to go. I just am so worried as to what she thinks of me. We weren’t on the best of terms when I wrote that letter, now with me being gone for three years…” He held up both of his hands, open palmed. “I have no clue where we stand.”

“As far as I know she asks about you.” Regina tenderly spoke to him. His breaths seemed deliberate and timed. He looked as if he was readying himself.

“Okay. I think I’m ready.” He looked at Regina and nodded almost as if he were agreeing with himself. He took a deep breath in and the brunette intertwined their hands and led him slowly through the doors. They walked down the hallway to a door with a singular posted guard. The hallway and the doors seemed so well kept, in no way did it seem like a prison except for the lock on the door.

“Are you ready?” Regina turned to him. He nodded timidly. “We can leave at any point.” She motioned towards the guard.

“Miss White, we are entering.” The guard strongly spoke towards the wooden door and opened it, making sure it was safe before he let the two enter. Snow was sitting in a chair by the barred window. Her hair had streaks of grey, her skin held a few wrinkles that time had created.

“Miss White, I have someone here who wants to see you.” Snow turned and caught sight of her child, all grown up and looking quite similar to his father. Regina smiled a bit at the way Snow’s eyes lit up. The grey-haired woman opened her mouth and spoke.

“Emma?” Regina’s head quickly snapped to look at Emmett, his head down. A vein protruding from his forehead, his muscles tensed.

“I’m not her.” He said sternly. His tone was slightly harsh. Snow rose from her spot and walked towards the man, looking as if she was desperate. She laid her hands on him, tenderly, like a mother begging her child not to go off to fight in a war.

“Emma, stop this now. You are still my child and I love you, but you have to stop this game of pretend.” She looked up at him, grown frail with time.

“I’ve told you. I’m not playing pretend. I’m not doing this out of spite. I’m doing this for myself.” His voice raised with every word. Snow looked at him still pleading.

“Emma. Please.” The pleading wove through her voice. He tore her hands off of him, stepping back.

“That’s not me. How many times must I tell you! I'm not your daughter! I am your son!” He started to scream out towards the end, his neck muscles bulging. “I’m your son.” He spoke out, weak and a bit hoarse, his eyes held hurt. He backed up from the woman as she tried to reach out. He turned and stormed out. Regina started to follow after him, leaving the aging brunette woman behind. She turned towards the guard as soon as the door was locked behind them.

“You will not say a word of this to anyone. I hear even so much as a whisper and I will have your and every other guard’s head on a pike. Understood?” He nodded nervously and Regina set after the upset blonde man.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello! I'm sorry for any mistakes or how wildly different the editing every chapter may or may not be. I'm still getting used to the format of the chapter posting software. Also I apologize if I go MIA for a bit I got a new job to pay bills during this COVID-19 pandemic. I hope y'all are staying safe. Enjoy this chapter!**

****A Long Sum of Years Ago****

He paced his room, running his hands through his hair that he hated so much. He hated how long it was, how it smelled of roses after a bath, how it always contradicted his image of himself. He wanted to pull it out. He rushed towards his dresser and grabbed his dagger, holding it firmly and slicing off chunks of his long locks messily. Anger flowing through his veins. The door opened and he looked up, frightened.

“Oh, no. Em.” The woman looked at him and his state of disarray. “If you are really doing this then you need a proper haircut,” She paused looking at him warmly. “Son.” He beamed at her kind words. She went into the hallway for a moment and returned with a stack of clothes and a pair of scissors. She pulled out a chair and patted it. “Sit.” He willingly sat down and she started trimming his hair into a short style that most princes sported.

“Thank you, Elisabeth.” Tears formed in his eyes. She had taken care of him since birth, letting him be himself all of those years. She finished trimming his hair and patted his shoulder.

“Go look in the mirror.” She followed him, putting her hands on his shoulders as he looked into the mirror. “Wait.” She moved over towards the clothes. “Here put these on. My son was about your size a year or so ago, these were his.” Em quickly put on the clothes and looked in the mirror. He looked like the prince he knew he was.”There you are. The handsome young prince E-” She paused, looking at him. “Have you picked out a name?”

“Um not really.” He thought for a second. “Emmett?” Elisabeth smiled warmly at him, her hands resting back on his shoulders. She looked into the mirror at him.

“Prince Emmett, you look so handsome.” He smiled as he looked at himself, up and down, in the mirror. A small tear found its way down his cheek to his jaw, falling to the floor.

****Present Day****

Regina strode after the man. Emmett was obviously furious as he paid Regina’s loud footsteps, trying to catch up to him, no mind. He went back towards their room and threw open the door, grabbing his sword belt and turning he was face to face with the fuming brunette. He could practically see steam rising off her forehead. A vein on her forehead protruding, communicating her anger at being ignored as he rushed down the halls.

“Emmett.” She spoke, strong, in no way holding any anger towards him. “Tell me what happened back there.” Her hand slightly rested on his arm. He looked down.

“Please. Regina. Just give me a second to collect my thoughts and calm down.” She nodded, pulling her arms around herself. Trying to protect herself from hurt. “I’m just going for a ride. I promise to return.” He laid his hand lightly on her cheek and then pulled her in and hugged her tightly.

He released her with a soft kiss on her forehead. He turned and left the room. Regina felt as if she were in the cabin again and Emmett had left her to disappear for years. She held onto herself, attempting to comfort herself.

\--

He saddled up his horse and trotted her out to the path. He spurred her into a canter, hooves loudly hitting the ground in the quiet of the night. The dark warmth of night enveloped him, feeling secure. He slowed her into the woods and guided his steed into a clearing, the moon light illuminating it in flashes as clouds passed over. He slid from the horse’s back and let the reigns hand down, letting the mare do as she pleased. The blonde kicked at the grass and looked up to the stars. He had taken to sitting and staring at them, the breeze blowing through the grass by his hands. He contemplated.

_Was it even worth it? Connecting with my mother? What if Regina thought terribly of me. What if she wouldn’t love me any longer. I am a monstrosity after all._ _I should have ended it all those years ago. Saved both Regina and I of this pain. I am not the man that she deserves._

He sat watching the stars until the dark clouds loomed over making the sky as dark as the blonde’s thoughts. He stood up, brushing off himself and positioning himself atop his steed. He slowly rode back towards the castle. Suddenly rain started to fall upon the earth, feeling so somber as the discouraged man rode back slowly, his head downwards just a bit. The pitter-patter of droplets, bleakly upon his clothes. Tears started to silently drag down his cheeks, mixing with the rain that dripped down from the dark night sky. He spurred his mare into a sprint, wanting to end this as fast and painless as possible. He stabled his horse and ran through the halls of the castle. He crashed through the bedroom door, out of breath and panting. Regina’s head turned quickly to the door, cheeks tear stained, makeup had run down her face with them.

The brunette looked at the man with a glimmer of hope. She was knelt on the floor next to the bed as if she had thrown her upper body on it and slid down it. She slowly rose, using the bed to steady herself. She started to step towards him, stopping herself before she could finish making a single step. Regina wrapped her arms around herself. She looked at him, soaking wet. The water dripped from Emmett’s clothes and onto the stone floor. He caught his breath and all his ‘plans’ before that moment were washed away. The blonde looked at her for what felt the years, the two just gazing into the other’s eyes and wanting to speak.

“Regina, I-” Regina held up her hand, putting up an ‘evil queen-esque’ facade.

“You left again. You left. It felt like the cabin all over again, and you left. You said you were going to return, but it was all so sudden.” She took a breath and blinked away the tears that had begun to build. “It hurt all over again. I can’t do that again, Em. I can’t do the mystery of if you're going to return or lie dead somewhere. I just can’t.” The tears welled up again. Em held his arms slightly open at his hips and stepped towards her.

“Regina, I-” He took a breath and tried to shove his thoughts aside. “I thought quite a lot on the ride. I convinced myself that you didn’t deserve the lie that was me. I’m not the prince you thought I was. I used to be a pri-” He stopped not being able to speak it out into the room, the wound still open and sore.

“A princess, Emmett?” Anger was slightly laced through her voice. “You thought I cared about who you were some long time ago? I love you now. Right now, here in this moment and all those years. To me you aren’t a lie. You are the biggest truth I've known. I don’t care if you didn’t tell me every little part of your life. It’s yours to tell.” Her voice faded from anger to a somber tone swirled with a hint of hurt.

“I’m sorry. I was blinded by my own feelings and I couldn’t see yours.” He looked down. “I’m sorry.” Regina walked slowly towards him. She started to pull him into her before she put a bit of distance between them.

“Talk to me next time. You can take time to collect thoughts, but not disappear for hours.” He nodded. The adrenaline wore off and he suddenly realized he was quite chilly and wet. “Go get into some dry clothes. We will talk more.”

He dressed for bed and got settled into the bed, Regina settling in beside him. She patted her shoulder and Em laid his head on her. She combed her fingers through his slightly damp hair. He felt comforted as she held onto him and stroked his hair.

“Talk to me. What is going through your head?” Regina gazed down at him. He was quiet for a second.

“I just am so caught up in my hate for myself and the things my parents have instilled in me that I just don’t know.” He wanted to hide his face. “I originally came to end things and leave for good. I thought you could never love me. I thought I wasn’t the man you deserved.”

“Oh, Emmett. You are the only man I could ever want.” She kissed the top of his head. “I promise you that you are more than enough.” The brunette could feel his muscles relax. 

“When I saw the way you looked at me, all was lost. You look at me like I'm your sun.” He held on tighter to her, worried she might disappear. She held onto him in return.

“I’m not going anywhere.” She brushed through his hair with her fingers, making the blonde close his eyes. She hummed, effectively putting the man to sleep before she fell asleep as well.

****A Long Sum of Years Ago****

He stood up from the book, running his hands through his hair. His palms gathered sweat as he thought over his plans. _Should I really do this? The Blue Fairy had said that only dark magic could give me what I desired._ He waved his thoughts off and looked down at the book, calling for the one who held the magic he sought.

She appeared in a glowing purple mist that grew from a speck. She wore black lace and had onyx colored feathered, high collar. Her silhouette was intimidating and the feeling in Emmett’s gut made him wish he hadn’t called to her. She smiled as she walked towards him, her grin resembled that of a lion’s as she grew closer to him. She looked as if she were a lioness closing in on a helpless rabbit.

“Hello, sad little prince.” She walked around him, running her finger on his shoulders. “What is it that you wish from me?” She stopped in front of him. Her eyes looked just as dark as her dress, he hardly noticed her wings that were black and wasp-like.

“I want to have the body of the man I am.” He spoke as strongly as he could muster. “I was told you could give me what I seek.” She gazed at him for a second, looking into his eyes, searching for something unbeknownst to Emmett.

“All magic comes with a price. Are you willing to pay for it?” She narrowed her eyes. His palms gathered sweat again, he rubbed them together and then on his pants.

“What is the price?” Her teeth showed as he let the words past his lips with hesitation. Her eyes never showed any indication she had a smile firmly placed upon her lips.

“I’ll give you the body and renown of a prince, however, everyone except for your dear parents will know you only as Prince Emmett. You have to live with that knowledge.” Her eyes looked through him as if he wasn’t there, holding hunger. “As well as a debt to me, to be called upon whenever it benefits me.”

“It’s a deal then.” He said and then suddenly a puff of the same dark smoke that the dark fairy had appeared in, enveloped him. As it dissipated he looked down at his hands, they were strong and larger than they once were. He rushed over to a mirror, poking and prodding at his face, moving the skin to make sure it was real. He ran his hand across the stubble on his chin.

“It’s real.” He spoke into the room, sounding surprised. He was taken aback at the deepness of his voice as it reverberated in his skull. He looked in the mirror again. His neck was strong and his shoulders were filled out with lean muscle. He felt his own strength, not being used to how differently it felt when doing something single like close his hand.

“Don’t forget my price.” The dark fairy spoke with disdain, no longer smiling. “I will come to collect it.” A devious smirk grew on her lips, it unsettled Emmett how quickly she switched. She put her hand up and her fingers prostrated them forwards and backwards, her palm and thumb stayed in place. The simple action was somehow haunting. In the blink of an eye and a puff of smoke the fairy was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating for a while. I have been working a ton lately and moved twice in two months. Anyways, Enjoy this update there is more to come! Thank you!!

**** Present Day****

Regina woke up slowly, golden light played across the room. Em was lightly snoring beside her, making it feel like home. She carefully climbed out of the bed a silently dressed in her riding pants and her favorite deep green top with a high collar. She soundlessly slipped from the room, making her way down the halls and out towards the stable. There stood the stable boy removing the saddle off a guard's horse and placing it on the rack.

“Good Morning.” He jolted to look at her, not realizing that anyone else was in the stables. She had her hands lightly clasped in front of her.

“Good Morning. I will have Rocinante ready quickly, Your Majesty.” He bowed and opened the horses stall, hitching him and throwing a saddle blanket over the steed’s back.

“After that can I ask a favor?” He nodded as he walked over to the saddle rack, picking up the simple yet intricate saddle, hoisting it onto the large animal’s back. The stable boy leaned down and buckled the saddle, making sure it was secure but not tight enough to hurt him. He secured the chest straps and then turned towards the bridles and halters, picking out Regina’s favorite leisure riding set, with small silver embellishments. He secured it onto Rocinante’s muzzle and then turned to face the queen. “Can I ask you to deliver this to the kitchen, specifically to Julia? It has every direction for her.” He nodded and started to walk past her, she grabbed his sleeve. “Thank you. Here for your trouble.” She reached into the pocket of her overcoat and handed the boy a handful of gold coins.

“Are you sure? I am more than fine doing your task without this, Your Majesty.” He held it back out as if he wanted her to take it back. She smiled warmly at him.

“I am sure. You do a lot for me. You are so kind to Rocinante. It’s my,” She paused. “Appreciation.” He smiled and ran out of the barn, shouting a ‘thank you’ as he left. She smiled, seeing the boy happy made her happy. With that she unhitched her steed and hoisted herself onto his back. She patted his neck as she spurred him into a slow walk out of the stables and onto the path.

She trotted down her usual path that she started to take after Cora passed years ago. She rode leisurely, looking up at the trees and how the morning light bounced between them. She reached the well. It’s stones held strong, yet some crumbled over the years. It became her wishing well. Dropping a coin and wishing for days where she no longer hurt or that her love would return. At least one of her wishes came true.

She dismounted Rocinante, letting him wander off to graze, and walked over to the well. She leaned onto her forearms, firmly placed on the rim of the well. Her thoughts were spinning. She wanted to break Snow’s neck with a simple twist of her hand. Her mind wondered why she would hurt her son like that, how she could just abandon him for simply living his life. Regina remembered every finite detail of what Cora did to her. She thought maybe their parents weren’t so different after all. An arrow flew and hit the well beside her, causing her to turn and look to see who dare let loose an arrow in her direction. He had his bow drawn and a stern look aimed down the arrow at her.

“Stay right where you are, Evil Queen.” He demanded. She rolled her eyes at that disgusting title. ‘Evil Queen.” She wasn’t evil. She steadied herself and clasped her hands in front of her.

“I wouldn’t aim that in my direction if I were you.” The two held eye contact, like two lions about to battle for the same territory. He squinted a bit and then let the arrow fly. She held up her hand stopping it mid air. “I told you not to do this.” She let the arrow go and it fell to the ground. The bowman ran and with a simple hand movement Regina stopped him in his tracks, frozen. “Who are you?” 

She walked up to him, looking him up and down. He looked through her without a word. She let him keep his silence for a while, just staring at the man. Curiosity running amok in her head jumping from each wall inside her head.

“The name’s Robin.” He spoke with a lilt in his voice.

“The same Robin that has murdered encampments of my soldiers? Who stole taxes from transport carriages.” She didn’t wait for his response, the arrows in his quiver look just about the same as the ones that had slain them. “They were innocent. They had wronged no one. They weren’t murderers or rapists, I would have executed them for that. You are the murderer.”

“They harassed and tortured villagers. They were evil, just like you.” She raised an eyebrow.

“Villagers who broke laws. They were ordered to. Those soldiers were simply messengers. You broke laws. You murdered. You stole. You killed the messenger, for that you will meet your end.” She turned and whistled into the woods for Rocinante, who came happily trotting back to her. She reached into a pocket on the saddle, conjuring up rope secretly and pulling it out. She then walked towards the man and tied the frozen man’s hand, tightly. “Now where is your horse?” She looked at him, throwing up her hands slightly at his silence. “You are just going to have to walk behind my horse. Hope you are good at long distance running.” She turned around. Robin pursed his lips and whistled a tune. A dark brown trotted in, happily, stopping short at the sight of her owner tied up by a stranger. The horse huffed and raked her hoof on the ground.

“Shh. Settle down, girl. Be good.” He stared down the horse until she lowered her head and walked slowly to Regina. Regina moved Robin with magic onto the back of the horse and then released him, keeping both him and his horse on a lead. She heads back to the castle. Robin started to whistle the tune again. The whistle became lightly singing.

“I thought I heard the Old Man say: ‘Leave her, Johnny, Leave her.’ Tomorrow you will get your pay, but it’s time for us to leave her.” He sang, leaned back a bit on her horse. Regina rolled her eyes. “Leave her, Johnny, leave her! Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her! For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow, and it's time for us to leave her.” His singing got stronger, almost a bellow.

“I would advise you to shut up, before I conjure your tongue from your mouth and into my hand.” She spoke simply. He laughed slightly and leaned forward, resting his tied up wrists on the pommel of the saddle.

“Why, Witch?” He spoke with hate laced in his voice, as if he shot her with a venom tipped arrow, however he spoke to the snake herself.

“Sing then. You will die soon enough.” She laughed nonchalantly. “I guess I can allow a dying bird to have one last song.”

“Oh, the wind was foul and the sea ran high. ‘Leave her, Johnny, leave her!’ She shipped it green and none went by, and it's time for us to leave her.” He sang, still leaning down. “I hate to sail on this rotten tub. ‘Leave her, Johnny, leave her!’ No grog allowed and rotten grub. And it's time for us to leave her.” He sang again. 

They neared the castle gates and she looked towards his hands, making sure they were still tightly bound, seeing a lion tattoo on his forearm. Her heart raced and she quickly averted her eyes to the gates. They rode through and the gates and she quickly let the guards take him.

“Have his horse stabled near mine. No one is to ride her or lay claim to her. She is mine.” She quickly trotted her steed off towards the stables. She left him with the stable hand and strutted out and into the castle. She stormed down the halls, everyone scattering out of her way. The scowl on her face was evident enough that all should clear her path or face the Queen’s wrath. She threw open the doors to her room and stormed in pacing around.

“It can’t be. It isn’t. By the Gods, tell me it isn’t true.” She ran her fingers through her long, dark hair as she paced up and down the room. She threw herself down into a seat and laid her head into her hands, feeling tears well up.

****Two and A Half Years Ago****

“Daddy, You don’t know what Mother’s doing to me.” She pleaded to him as they walked to the center of the garden. “It’s like, She’s turning me into her. I have to get away.” She sounded so desperate and panicked.

“Get Away? But tomorrow’s the wedding, child.” Henry tried to reason with her. She turned around to her father that was in tow.

“I don’t want to marry the king. I’ve told you that.” She threw up her arms. His face read with somber pleading.

“Are you certain it isn’t just cold feet?” He questioned.

“Daddy, This is not cold feet.” She spoke with a stern, saddened tone that would usually hold tears, however they had long dried up for this arranged marriage. “This-- This is insanity. I’m angry all the time. She’s making me crazy.” Her voice was unsteady.

“She wants to give you everything she never got for herself, Mija.” His voice held a shaky hint of tears at the thought of his daughter being upset.

“I don’t want her life. I want my own.” With that she stormed off to her room, no longer wanting to speak with her unyielding father. When she got to her room she noticed a present, large and flat in the middle of her room, adjacent to the balcony, opening it to find a mirror. She sat at her vanity and looked at her reflection, angered. Her hair was tied up into an intricate braid, the same way her mother always hated. Cora always said it never made her look like the queen she would someday be, but rather, as her mother crudely put it, a commoner ‘whore.’

“Don’t fret dear. I am here.” Regina turned at the voice, unrecognized as anyone she knew. A woman in black clothing with black wings was behind her. Regina never heard the woman appear with her magic in her room, however she knew that was exactly what happened.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” Regina demanded. “Tell me now before I call the guards and have you imprisoned.” Regina’s words held emotion, yet the other woman knew there was no force behind them. The Dark Fairy ‘tsk’-ed, the click of her tongue echoing slightly through the room.

“You and I both know I am too powerful.” She smiled wickedly. “You feel my power don’t you?” Regina turned away and didn’t say a word, which was enough for the fairy. “I can offer you something. Something you want.” She whispered in Regina’s ear. Regina looked up and saw the woman in the reflection of the mirror. “I’ll show you your true love.”

“What’s your deal? I know magic comes with a price. What is yours?” Regina questioned smally.

“I ask for one thing in return.” She smiled wickedly. “Your mother knows of a certain fairy that I want to,” She paused, seeming to conjure an excuse. “Speak with. She has something of mine. You are going to find out where she is for me.” Regina was able to sense her foul intentions. “However if you do not hold up your end, then I shall make sure you never get to have this true love.” The Dark Fairy picked at her nails. Regina knew what she meant. “Oh and you shall owe me another favor that I will call upon when I wish.”

“Deal. Now please show me them.” The brunette princess sounded as if she were begging the other woman.

“As you wish.” With a puff of smoke they were outside of a pub that Regina didn’t recognize. “Look inside, dear Regina.” She did and the witch whispered in her ear as she stood by the window. “The hooded one. He is your true love.” There he was, a man in a hooded green cloak. He was laughing and drinking with other men.

“How will I know who he is?” Regina asked and turned to look at the woman. The Dark Fairy looked into the pub.

“He will bear a lion. He will be as fierce as one. Unable to yield or give up.” She turned back to Regina. “He will find himself in many battles, physically and mentally, yet he will prevail, until it is your time to fight for him.” Regina looked back at the man. “Are you ready to go back to the castle.”

“One more moment.” Regina sighed, hoping she would see him soon enough.

****Present Day****

She fled the safety of her room and went to her study. She immediately escaped into the bottles in her study. She poured herself a glass of strong and expensive cider. She got one gulp before the door to the study creaked open.

“Good afternoon, My Majesty.” He walked in. “Thank you for asking Julia to bring in the feast of a breakfast for me.” He walked up behind her laying a hand on the small of her back and standing at her side to look at her. He saw that she was pale, her face looked as if she had just seen something horrific. “Regina, what is wrong?”

Regina didn’t answer, only taking another sip. Regina acted as if she didn’t even know that Emmett was in the room. He moved in front of her, she looked through him, her eyes never moving as she took another sip.

“Regina, my love, look at me.” Regina gazed up, looking him directly in the eyes, however it looks as if all signs of life in her eyes were drained. “What is wrong?” He caressed her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. She moved out of his grasp next to the fireplace. “Talk to me, please.” His tone was begging and pleading for her to talk, as were his eyes. She looked away.

“It’s nothing.” He looked at her as if to tell her he knew she was lying. “You aren’t my true love. There I said it.” She threw up her hands and then placed one on her hip the other sat down the drink on the mantle of the fireplace and then rested on her temple. “Happy now?”

“What?” Em’s voice cracked a bit. His mouth a gape.

“You aren’t my true love.” She walked past him and to the desk, placing her hands on it, anchoring herself, and keeping her back to the blonde.

“What do you mean?” Emmett’s voice croaked with hurt and fear. Regina didn’t say a word or turn to look at him. She kept her back turned and her heart closed. “Regina, look at me, dammit! Tell me what you mean.” She turned, leaning the backs of her thighs against the desk, looking him in the eye again. Emmett’s eyes held both anger and hurt. She looked down at the floor, not being able to meet his eyes, they had shifted from their normal emerald green to a sickly green color, bordering on grey. “Where is this coming from?” His voice was a bit softer.

“Years ago, a fairy took me to a tavern. She pointed to a hooded man, saying he was my true love. When I asked how I would know it was him, the fairy said he would bear a lion upon him.” She paused, her heart shattering knowing this would make Em run for the hills in search of his true love and not her. Tears forming in her eyes, she tried to hold them at bay. “The prisoner I brought in today from the woods. He had a lion crest tattoo on his arm.” Regina’s voice faltered as she looked up and her eyes betrayed her, holding the words ‘I am sorry’ all over them, however her mouth never said it. The brunette saw the expression on Emmett’s face, looking more like a kicked dog than a noble knight. She started to raise her ‘Evil Queen’ act to protect her heart and not get hurt like in the past, she couldn’t finish putting up the walls before he spoke and hope ran rampant in its wake.

“Regina.” He laughed out, his voice sounding as if it held tears. “I have a Ville De Lyon tattoo.” There was desperation in the sentence to accompany the tears as he rolled up one of the flowing sleeves of his shirt. She looked at him with pity written all over her face. His cheeks had a couple tears rolling down.

“It’s not you. It’s not you.” Her voice held the tears her eyes had stopped. They seeped into every word. Emmett felt the heat of anger bubble in his chest like molten lava.


End file.
